One Piece: A King's Crusade
by Inhuman X
Summary: The day of Pirate King Straw Hat Luffy's death everything changes. A war breaks out between all superpowers and even a new superpower joins the war. In this war one boy witnesses the death of his parents and vows to be King. Not Pirate King, just King. King of the world in a crusade of tpeace. Whether he does it alone or not does not matter to him. He'll be King. Taking Oc's!
1. Prologue: Endings

**Prologue: Endings**

* * *

There was silence amongst all. All through out Dawn Island. The whole island was crowded. People stood shoulder to shoulder, it was claustrophobic for some. People all around watched and witnessed as two executioners stood on both sides of a single man. This man had his hands behind his back and was bound by Sea Stone. He had a large grin etched upon his face as he walked up the stairs of the execution stand. A straw hat on his head concealed most of his face. As he reached the stand he looked out to the crowded Dawn Island.

Not only was the island itself crowded, but all around the island there were also Visual Den Den Mushi to witness what was about to happen. Though there was a certain spot on the island where a small group had decided to stay and hide as they watched what was about to happen. Tears began to run down their face. They were overflowed and overwhelmed with emotions seeing someone they cared about and loved so much ready to reach his end. Yet they knew they had to toughen up, because that one man had brought them together and he was the one facing death. Yet, his smile refused to fade.

Finally the two executioners had brought their prisoner to the top of the stand. He slowly raised his head revealing his face and his large smile. He snickered slightly. Everyone looked on at the man and they were all confused as to why he was smiling. This event was nothing to be laughing about, yet he was unfazed like the others.

Though with something has big as this could not be handled so easily. There was a fleet of Marine ships around the island in case anything had happened. Each with a Vice Admiral at the ready for a fight. In case anything happened today, then the World Government was ready to handle it if necessary.

"You! Pirate King "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy! Are you prepared for execution?! Do you have any last words?!" They didn't even bother talking about what Luffy was charged with, the list was too long for them.

"Last words?" He smiled, "Shishishi...no not that I can think of."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO LAST WORDS?! LUFFY PLEASE! TELL US! DOES ONE PIECE EXIST?!" One man shouted at the top of his lungs. Luffy raised his head and his smile grew wider than before.

"Does One Piece exist?!" Luffy shouted.

"Execute him!"

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Were "Straw Hat" Luffy's last words before the executioners had killed him. The blades were instantly thrust upon him and pierced his heart and quickly ended the young mans life.

* * *

"Seems like he really did it." A green haired Swordsman said as poured down his face.

"He really told them the truth..." A blonde haired smoking chef bit down on his cigarette as his tears came down hard as well.

"He's gone...he's really gone..." A small animal, and a long nosed man were down on their knees in disbelief. A large android was faced up against a one of the walls of the building on his side and leaned his head up against trying not to show his deep pain. A nicely dressed skeleton joined his side and patted him on the back. A busty orange haired woman had buried her face in to the chest of another busty woman who had long black hair. The orange haired woman kept asking:

"Why?! Why?! Why did he do it?! Why did it have to happen like that?!" Her tears were uncontrollable. The black haired woman she was being comforted by was silent as her own tears ran down her face. Then finally a single sound exploded from everyone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The whole Straw Hat Crew exploded into a single unified scream of uncontrollable agony, though they weren't alone. The whole island, all of Dawn Island cried in pain and agony was one of their own had achieved his dream. "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy from Dawn Island had achieved his dream of becoming Pirate King and was now executed on his home island. Where all had to watch. It was something that truly hurt all of the islanders to witness. Their was a burning feeling in all their chests having to watch his execution.

It wasn't just Dawn Island though, all of the world witnessed the death of the second Pirate King. All his allies, enemies, and people that have heard of his story were able to watch his end. Helpless, the second Pirate King "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, son of "The Worlds Most Wanted Man" Monkey D. Dragon the Leader of the Revolutionary, the Grandson of former Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Gap the Fist, adoptive brother to "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace(who happened to be the legitimate son of the first Pirate King Gol D. Roger) was no longer amongst the living.

Chopper the Worlds Greatest Doctor turned to face the rest of his crew mates and asked them:

"What do we do now?" Robin looked down with her eyes filled with tears and replied with:

"We do what Captain had requested...first we'll get his body and bury it for all of our friends and allies to attend. Dawn Island is Straw Hat territory as of now up until we bury his body on this island properly."

"Well then...lets get to it." Zoro drew one of his swords and looked out to see the executioners undoing Luffy's shackles.

"We can handle those two easily..." Sanji scoffed.

"Yeah, but you know with the whole world watching once we step out...they'll all be coming for us." Franky cracked his knuckles.

"Then tell them to bring it!" Usopp stood up and stuck his chest, "We're going to get Luffy's body and then after we bury him we will take his Straw Hat and make sure it's secure!"

"Then...from there...go our separate ways huh?" Brook asked very disappointed.

"Unfortunately, but...its what has to be done." Nami said wiping her tears from her face.

"Well...I hope you guys don't mind if I join you then since the world will be coming for this island." The crew turned around to see Trafalgar Law stood there with his hat hiding his saddened expression.

"I might have hated Straw Hat...but I did respect him and everything we put each other through...and I especially hate that he became Pirate King and not me!" Eustass Kid barked angrily, "But lucky for him I hate the World Government even more. So let's do this..."

"Hmph...you hated Straw Hat?" A third voice scoffed as a cloud of smoke had appeared, "If anything...I hated Straw Hat more than anything..."

"Smoker..." Zoro growled.

"Don't worry...I'm here to do Straw Hat a favor remember?" Smoker said as he talked with a mouth full of large cigars.

"What favor?" Sanji asked.

"It's just a stupid favor alright..." The retired Fleet Admiral turned away from the pirates as he blushed slightly.

"Why? Why you doing this?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah last time I checked you hated Luffy!" Usopp shouted.

"Yeah I did, but now that he's gone there's no reason for me to bother with you guys anymore. I'll keep in touch..." Smoker informs as his body slowly began to turn into smoke and he slowly vanished from sight.

"Hmph...the friends he's made." Zoro grinned as a loud explosion of thunder roared through the sky. A crack of lightning ripped through the skies as well. A large mass of dark clouds gathered all around Dawn Island. Lightning continued to tear through the heavens as the thunder shook all beneath it. And slowly the heavens began to cry. Rain, descended upon the island non stop. The heavens were relentless with their tears and rage of such an amazing person.

"So now what...?" Brook asked.

"Now we..." Sanji started.

"Now we go our separate ways." Zoro finished. The crew looked at each other. Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid watched as the Straw Hats all came to terms with the fact that know was the time for them to separate. It was time. Their journey together...had ended.


	2. Prologue: Uproar

**Prologue: Uproar**

* * *

**New World**

* * *

"So...it has finally happened eh?" A deep voice asked with slight amusement.

"Yes Captain it's official...there is no longer a Pirate King." A second voice confirmed.

"In that case...that's perfect! Because now...is the time we strike!" Then up the large man stood up from his seat.(The Yonkou: "War Hammer" Clay Gavins; is a large man that stands at around six feet ten inches, he has wide shoulders, he has a big muscular upper body build, and his lower body sort of slims down. He has brushed back wavy light brown hair, with silver eyes, and light brown scruff that covers his face, he has nice light peach skin. He is wearing along sleeve purple button up dress shirt that is left unbuttoned half way up and has the sleeves rolled up as well, draped over his shoulder was a long flowing torn up brown cloth that reached down to the ground. His shirt was tucked into his black slacks, and he wore black suede shoes.)

"Now is the time for attack! I'll quickly dispose of the other Yonkou and become Pirate King!" Clay roared, "Who's our nearest victim?" Clay demanded to know.

"Sir..."The Underworlds King" is the Yonkou nearest to us." The subordinate replied.

"Oh really...him of all people? How close we talking?"

"Cannon range sir..."

"HA! Then let'em rip!"

* * *

"Huh...sad sad day isn't it?" A man asked as he sat down and looked at his Visual Den Den Mushi. The man shook his head and could not believe what he had just witnessed.

"The Second Pirate King has officially been executed..." Suddenly the boat this man was on was rocked heavily.

"Captain!" A man quickly ran into the Captain's quarters and shouted, "We're under attack!"

"By who?" the man asked.

"By the War Hammer Pirates!"

"Great..." The man stood up into the light and sighed slightly(The Yonkou: "The Underworlds King" Tai Grimm; is a lean well built, and well cut man. He has raven black hair that he keeps in a braided pony tail that falls down in between his shoulders, he also has side bangs that frame both sides of his face, he also has ruby red eyes. He's wearing blue long sleeve shirt that's open at the chest, the right sleeve is missing, on his left arm he wears a silver knights gauntlets, he also wears a big yellow sash, with a pair of big white loose pants, and wears no shoes.)

"That man would be near during something like this. In a time I would prefer to mourn for the loss of a Great King, he appears to ruin everything." Tai stood up and grabbed a large coat off of his chair and draped it over his shoulders. It was a maroon captain's coat that had gold on the shoulders and along with various gems and such all down the back.

"Well...let's get moving before the other Yonkou's shows up and we have a three way on our hands." Tai snickered slightly, "Three way..." He then left his captains quarters and stepped out on to the deck and saw his rival Yonkou "War Hammer" Clay Gavins standing with his arms crossed and a wicked look on his face.

"Well!" Clay roared from his boat, "Lets go to war! Lets find out who will be the next Pirate King!"

"Huh..." Tai sighed and cracked his neck, "Fine with me, I'll try to end it quick." Clay raised his arm in the air and in the palm of his hand a sphere of wind had transformed.

"Well...he wants to start off with that?" Tai raised his right arm in to the air as it turned pitch black.

"War Cannon!" Clay roared sending out the blast of wind towards Tai and his crew.

"Darkness Force!" Tai drove his pitch black arm forwards and sent out a massive blast of black energy towards Clays blast of wind and a large shockwave that caused all the water around the two ships to raise high into the sky, and the clouds to be pushed away from them.

"This is war!" Clay roared happily as his crew prepared to fight.

"Well..." Tai looked over his shoulder and had a slight grin on his face, "Despite the fact I would like to have a moment of silence and to mourn for the loss of the Second Great Pirate King...we got other things to handle. Such as becoming The Third Pirate King!" With that all of Tai's crew cheered and exploded as they prepared for war as well.

* * *

"Whoa!" A large shockwave shook a very large galleon, much to the Captain's dismay.

"Damn it!" The Captain stood up angered, yet in a childish manor.

"How are they going to fight without me!" The Captain pouted, "Guess that means we're going to have to hurry over there huh guys?!"

"Captain? How?" One man asked.

"Easy!" The Captain smiled as he stood on the deck(The Yonkou: "Quick Flash" Austin Remington; Austin is a light brown skinned young man with short curly black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He's a rather lean and slightly tall young man. He's wearing a white button up vest on top of a light blue long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black jeans and some black sneakers.), "I'll take us there!" The young Yonkou placed his hand on his giant galleon and with in an instant the whole ship was gone.

* * *

A large splash caused both of Clay's crew and Tai's crew to stop their confrontation as the third and final Yonkou had arrived.

"Great...now he's here too!" Tai sighed.

"Ha! Now I can take both of you out without having to hunt you guys down!" Clay roared, "Dehaha...a Three Way Battle between Three out of Four! Yonkou?"

"Hehe..." Both Tai and Austin chuckled, then in unison they both said:

"He said three way."

* * *

**Back at Marineford**

* * *

"So...it seems like the Yonkou are going at it huh?" A young man asked at a large table. He sighed as he looked at six other people of his same prestige. He sat with his hands folded in front of his face(Shichibukai: "The Harbringer of Darkness" Lazarus Sewell; Lazarus has slick back raven black hair, with light tan skin, and grey eyes. He is rather lean and is well built. He's currently wearing a white t-shirt, on top of that was blue V-neck long sleeve shirt, along with a brown leather coat fell down to the ground, a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, and white gloves.).

"Huh...seems like it Lazarus. So what?"

"Well don't you think that the Government is going to send us out there or something?"

"Hmph...nope. Look Lazarus you're the youngest out of us new Yonkou. You shouldn't be worried about anything as far as I'm concerned." A dominating voice informed.

"Ahhh let up on the kid, yeah he's knew but so are all of us. I mean if it weren't for the Pirate King defeating or causing the others to defect we wouldn't be here right now as Yonkou." A third voice spoke up.

"Yeah...but now here's the thing...the World Government recognizes us as Seven of the strongest pirates out there and see us as a major threat do they not?" The same dominating figure asked.

"They do..." Another agreed.

"Well...then here's what I purpose..." the man had stepped out from the shadows and onto the large meeting table of the Shichibukai(The Shichibukai: "The Volcano" Maximus Pollard; Maximus has short brown hair, with peach skin, and light brown eyes, he has rather broad shoulders. He is wearing a black leather jacket, with no shirt underneath, a red bandana that he wears around his mouth, a pair of black shorts, black sneakers, and black gloves.).

"That we go after the World Government...and take down the Gorosei, there's five of them and seven of us. We out number them, even if just by two...we can take them down."

"So wait...you're saying you want to take on the World Government?" A voice asked.

"Yeah! Why not?! Most of their forces are about to head out and over to the three battling Yonkou! Leaving the Gorosei open for us to attack!" Maximus implied, "So...what do you guys say? Are ya in...or are ya ?" And with that he looked around the table with a very stern and serious look. They Shichibukai all looked around at each other and looking to see who'd be the first to join Maximus.

"Well..." Lazarus stood up, "I might be the youngest, but also seems like I'm the bravest." Lazarus nodded, "I'm in the mood to cause an uproar...so in other words...you can count me in."


	3. Prologue: Decisions

**Prologue: Decisions**

* * *

**New World**

* * *

"Three of the Four Yonkou's are finally going at it!" A man quickly informed his superior. He ran into a large room that had a large square table in the middle of four couches on each side. The table in the middle had a large chess board design all over it. At the head of the table was man. On the left side was another man, on the left side was a woman, and then finally at the bottom side was a third man.

"I know..." The man at the head of the table nodded, "Don't worry..." The man informed(Revolutionary Leader: "The Leviathan" Ryoma; he has peach skin and deep gold eyes. He has navy blue spiked hair with spiked bangs that extend and fall just in front of his eyes. He is fairly lean and fairly muscular. He wears a plain black form fitting t-shirt underneath a denim blue jean sleeveless vest, with a pair of black pants, and black boots. He also has gloves that are made out of dragon's skin and mixed with sea stone.)

"It's okay we'll be moving soon." Said the man on the left(Revolutionary Gunman: "The Lone Wolf" Lucius Fang; this man has peach skin, with shoulder length wavy white hair, and narrow light blue eyes. He's wearing a white double breasted suit vest, then on top of that is a brown flowing trench coat with four long flowing coat tails, on the sleeves of the jacket there's grey fur, also the collar of the jacket is popped up and along the collar is more grey fur, he's also wearing a pair of black jeans, and grey boots.) as he twirled a flintlock pistol in his right hand.

"Ryoma knows what he's doing...he did take over after Dragon after all..." Said the woman as she looked over her shoulder(Revolutionary Spy: Domino Q. Driscoll; Domino is an average sized woman with olive tan skin and long flowing jet black hair. She is very curvaceous. She is wearing a white long sleeve shirt underneath a denim vest, black form fitting jeans, and black high heel boots.) towards the young Revolutionary soldier.

"Huh..." The final man sighed as he seemed to be rolling and playing with dice, "Ryoma...seems like we might actually have to do something now huh? Time for the big break?"

"Yes sir." Ryoma smiled.

"Well then..." This man stood up(The Revolutionary Second-In-Command: Dice Q. Driscoll; Dice is an average sized peach skinned man with raven black hair and brown eyes. He is some what lean, yet very muscular. He is often seen wearing a white button up dress shirt that has the sleeves rolled up, with a black vest on top, a stripped light blue, white, and silver tie, black slacks, black fingerless gloves, and black dress shoes.) and he pocketed his dice.

"I'm ready..."

"Yeah?" Ryoma grinned as he stood up and looked around at his fellow Revolutionaries, "Well then...guess we better get moving. Don't want the Yonkou to have all the fun right?"

"Soo...what are you saying just to be clear." Lucius asked.

"Everybody pack up...we're heading to Marineford."

* * *

"So seems like the end is near is it not?" An elderly man asked he and four others sat down all in one room and began to discuss what was going on in the world.

"Huh...seems like so old man." One man replied as he stepped up in the middle of the group of elderly man. This man is known as Damian Cromartaye(Gorosei: Damian Cromartaye; Damian has gelled back raven black hair, along with a thin black beard, with narrow steel blue-grey eyes, and light tan skin. He is a rather tall young man with a wide shoulder like frame, and the rest of his body is rather slim. He is often seen wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt, underneath a black vest that has gold buttons, a black double breasted suit, a black tie, black slacks, black suede shoes, and black gloves.)

"Hmph, what did I tell you about calling me old man? Just because you're the youngest does not mean you can just call us old men. We are your elders Damian remember that!" The same Elder barked at Damian.

"Yeah I'll try..." Damian yawned ignoring his fellow Gorosei Elder.

"So what should we do with all this commotion? The Yonkou are going full force and that could mean trouble. Have all of them gathered?" A third Elder asked.

"No...just three.." The fourth Elder implied. Damian looked at them all, then turned to the last silent Elder. The Elder just sat there. This Elder never spoke, he would just sit, listen, and no without a problem of any sort. Damian grimaced as he began to speak.

"We need to issue an order of attack." Damian informed.

"An order of attack on the Yonkou?" One of them repeated looking at the youngest Gorosei with a slight eyebrow raised intrigued.

"Yes, attack! We must attack!" Damian told them, "There's only one way to for sure guarantee a victory over the Yonkou! We attack together as one!"

"I like this idea...we all attack? The Five Gorosei versus Three of the Four Yonkou? What a wonderful thing that will be! We can even take the Shichibukai with us as well!"

"Where's the nearest island where the Yonkou are located? We'll take land there and bring them so we can take them on and take them down!" Damian grimaced.

"The nearest island...Rexnovus Island." One of the Elders had informed.

"Perfect...then let us move to Rexnovus!"

"Don't think so!" Suddenly a large explosion interrupted the meeting of the Gorosei.

"Hmmm? The Shichibukai?" One Elder observed.

"You dare break into our quarters here? What is your problem?"

"You...shut up!" Maximus shouted as he blasted his fist forwards sending out a blast of magma. The Elder could not react in time being taken surprise by how quick Maximus really was. The Elder had a large hole in his chest from Maximus's attack.

"Now...you guys aren't going anywhere unless you require to die." Maximus grinned.

"What?!" Damian shouted, "I don't have time for you! You four can handle them right? I'm going to go meet with the Yonkou."

"Sure...these youngsters have no idea how strong we really are..." The Gorosei Elder with the hole in his chest spoke as he dusted himself off and simply shook his head, "It's going to take more than that to defeat someone of my caliber!"

"Hmph, well then old man. You've even impressed me." Damian smirked, "I'm gone." And he disappeared into thin air.

"Hey!" Maximus shouted in anger, "I'm not going to let him get away! You guys take these old men down!" Maximus vanished.

"Huh...great now who leads us into battle?" Lazarus sighed.

"It won't matter! Because we'll still defeat you all! You pathetic Shichibukai! After all we've done for you this is how you wish to return the favor eh? Well then prepare to suffer the consequences!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Hey Ryoma...seems like the Yonkou are on Rexnovus Island." Lucius informed the Revolution Leader.

"All of them? The three that are fighting. And seems like they might be joined soon enough."

"Really? By who?"

"Well from one of our spies in the World Government they say that the Shichibukai have rebelled against the Gorosei. One of the Gorosei escaped, but was followed by a Shichibukai and they all know the Yonkou are on Rexnovus."

"Well...that's helpful information indeed." Ryoma cracked his neck, "Well Dice..."

"Hmmm?" Dice looked over to his leader.

"You take over from here buddy, make sure that the Gorosei and Shichibukai fall." Dice rolled the dice in his pocket and looked at them as they hit the floor and smiled as he said:

"Seems like the odds are in our favor."

"Good..." Ryoma then vanished from sight. As he did that Dice looked down at the dice on the floor and sighed knowing what he had just told his best friend was a lie.


	4. Prologue: Tyrants

**Prologue: Tyrants**

* * *

"Everybody!" A voice echoed. A man stood in front of a group of nine other people. He looked each and every single one of them in eye with a big smile on his face as he began his announcement, "The Yonkou, The Gorosei, the Shichibukai, and the Revolutionaries have all gone to war against each other!" All nine people began to whisper amongst themselves. The room was enormous where there was a large table in the middle of the whole room and on each side there was a number of hooded people. On the left side there were four people, then on the other side was four people as well giving a count of eight, then at the foot of the table was another hooded figure. The hooded figure sat with his arms across his chest along with one leg over the other. They all gave the standing hooded figure their attention as he continued to speak.

"Now...I want you all to know that it is time we finally reveal ourselves! We have been hiding the shadows for too long! But no more!" The man was hidden underneath a large hooded robe concealing himself from all the others. He looked out at the rest and saw the others were wearing their hooded robes as well. He raised a hand in the air with a wicked smile beneath his hood.

"The Gororsei have had their way for too long! the Shichibukai have just been their little tools as well! Around this time we shall reveal the true power of the Tyrant Ten!" Everyone nodded in agreement, "We've been hiding in the underground! Now we rise up and take on even those Yonkou! By the time this war is over we will have control over all the world! The Tyrant Ten will reign supreme for many years to come!"

"What shall our first move be sir?" One of the figures asked looking up at the head of this group known as The Tyrant Ten.

"Our first move? It doesn't even really matter! But if you would all feel safer with a better plan of attack here's what we're going to do exactly. Half of you will go on ahead and head straight to Marineford with the Gorosei and the Shichibukai! There you will attack them and take them down all together, maybe you'll even run into some Revolutionaries as well who knows! Meanwhile, the rest of you will come with me to go ahead on to Rexnovus Island where this battle is taking place and fight the Yonkou and whatever allies they have with them as well." The Man explained.

"So finally...today is the day! I'm so excited! We finally get to kill!" One figure cheered with his craze for bloodlust.

"You got that right! Now..." The Head Tyrant smiled, "For those that are going to Marineford...get going now!" The whole left side of the table that was in the middle of the large room stood up and bowed to their head Tyrant. They all then left the room without a trace, "The rest of you go and prepare yourselves for the battle that is about to come!" As the rest of the hooded figures stood up The Head Tyrant stopped one man.

"Solomon!" He called out. The man that was formerly sitting down at the foot of the table with his arms and legs crossed turned back to the Head Tyrant.

"Yes?"

"Approach me please." The Hooded Figure, known as Solomon, approached the Head Tyrant.

"I want you by my side when we arrive on Rexnovus." The Head Tyrant told Solomon, "You are my right hand man, I wouldn't want anybody else by my side other than you. You are even my Second-In-Command, so you already know how much I trust you."

"Yes sir..." Solomon hung his head slightly.

"Thank you...now, you should prepare. Do whatever you need."

"I have a lot of things to take care of sir, before I can leave with you all."

"Then take your time, I trust you my dear friend so go ahead and do as you wish. I know you'll come through when you're done."

"Thank you." Solomon bowed then turned around and vanished without a single trace behind.

"Hmph...if for some odd reason I'm to pass I'm glad he's the Second-In-Command." The Head Tyrant muttered to himself as he went to go prepare for departure as well.

* * *

"Uhhh...what a pain!" Groaned Lazarus as he skidded back from an attack that he had just taken from both a Revolutionary and Gorosei member. The two that had attacked him then began to turn on each other quickly. He looked around to see the other Shichibukai holding their own against other Gorosei members or a member of the Revolutionary. He sighed and stood straight and simply cracked his neck.

"I really don't want to have to use my Devil Fruit abilities on any of you guys." Lazarus sighed, "So I'll just avoid that for now."

"Ha! Shame, you're going to need I now that we're here!" A voice bellowed.

"Hmm?" Everyone looked up in the ceiling as five hooded figures from the ceiling above.

"Who are you?" One of the Gorosei asked.

"Us? We're only five of the Tyrant Ten...and all of you guys are going to hate us..." All five hooded figures descended down on to the people below. Suddenly it happened. All the powerful presences were all in one room, not the most powerful of the groups, but a large powerful group regardless. Six Shichibukai, Five Tyrant Ten, Four Gorosei, and Three Revolutionaries. With all of them there suddenly something had just happened and a large shockwave caused the entire building to collapse. Everyone in the building just let the debris fall all around them. The power in the room was immense.

"So..." One of the Tyrant Ten members smiled as his wicked grin could be seen beneath his hood, "Who's ready to die first!" With that the battle ensued and now the Tyrant Ten were part of it.

_"Great..."_ Lazarus thought to himself, _"Now I actually have to fight!"_


	5. Prologue: Kings

**Prologue: Kings**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys, the meeting kind of was running late." Solomon apologized as he had entered a new room. He was no longer on the Tyrant Ten base and was now else where. He stepped forth and took off his robe revealing himself. Solomon has crimson red wavy shoulder length hair, with olive skin, and icy blue eyes. He is a rather large man with broad shoulders, and appears very physically intimidating. He is not wearing a shirt, but does have a black Captains Coat draped over his shoulders, with a pair of black slacks, and black suede shoes. He also has black belt straps on both of his biceps, and has his mid-section bandages up. In his right hand he carried a grey colored book that had various tribal designs and runes and such all over the cover.

"It's fine, but we do have something to quickly attend with everything moving so fast." A second man sighed(Three Kings Member: Charlemagne Rose; Charlemagne is an olive skinned man with short neck length, wavy, royal purple hair, and emerald green eyes. He was dressed rather fancy and nicely. He is wearing a grey long sleeved dress shirt, with a golden colored vest, along with a white tie, a pair of black slacks, with various rings all over his left hand, and a single gold stud earing on his right ear.) as he stepped into the light revealing himself and holding an orange book his right hand that had various designs and tribal designs as well on the cover.

"Hmph, are we going to have to go out and fight now? Because I sure hope so." A third man asked(Three Kings Member: Bartholomew Hawke; Bartholomew is a rather large man, with very broad shoulders, and masculine. He has peach skin, large yellow eyes, and messy black hair that he often keeps brushed back as it reaches down to his shoulders, his hair also seems fairly spiky, with a set of bangs that fall in front of his face in a V-formation. Bartholomew is wearing a large black hooded robe that conceals his body, but underneath he can be seen wearing a black sleeveless low V-neck Gi along with a set of hakama pants. He also has a red bandana tied around his neck.) as he revealed himself to the other two. In his left hand he carried a green book with various tribal designs all over.

"Yes Bartholomew we'll get to come out now. As much as I dislike it. I've been undercover in the Tyrant Ten for a few years now and the Head Tyrant trusts me like we're blood." Solomon informed, "I know all of their secrets and such, so now I only have one shot to try and fix all of this no matter what happens I need to try."

"So, you really want to go through with that plan huh?" Charlemagne sighed as he brushed his hand though his hair and simply looked over at his fellow member.

"You guys...we are the Three Kings." Solomon held out his grey book and the other two did so as well, "We founded and created these books. It's our jobs to make sure that nobody else can get a hold of these books. The information they contain is too important."

"Agreed!" Both Charlemagne and Bartholomew nodded in agreement as they stared at their books both with intense and serious looks.

"You both know what to do." Solomon sighed.

"Yes sir. All we can at this point is really hope that they'll all listen." Charlemagne sighed.

"And if they don't I can always handle them." Bartholomew smiled.

"Maybe Bartholomew, but...this has to be done. It's been more than amazing growing up with you guys. We've been friends for a long time and now we're so close to achieving our dreams and goals." Solomon smiled.

"Let's just pray it all comes to fruition." Charlemagne stated.

"They shall, there shall be no doubt about that." Bartholomew suggested, "Anyway...should we get going?"

"Probably..." Solomon looked at his book and the three came together. These three were known as the Three Kings. A group that not even the Tyrant Ten knew about and Solomon was member of the Tyrant Ten! The Three Kings only consisted of these three men and from day one they had a major plan and now was the perfect day to bring their goals and dreams to fruition. In hopes for the best. The three simply smiled knowing what was ahead of them. the three had grown up together and were more like brothers than they were friends really. They each smiled and turned as they all went their separate ways. Each King having their own destiny to take part in, their own legacy to form, a future to change, and the chance to start and help shape the fate of another. They each hoped this would not be their last time they would meet, but they knew deep down in their hearts it might. Yet, that was going to stop them from doing what they needed to do as an individual and as a group.

As they all left and parted ways they each had a smile upon their face.

_"Time for the Three Kings to reign..."_ Thought Bartholomew.

_"Time to change the future..."_ Thought Charlemagne.

_"It's time...to usher in a whole new era."_ Thought Solomon.


	6. Prologue: Family

**Prologue: Family**

* * *

"Momma! When's Daddy coming home?!" A young boy cried to his mother as he ran up to her and hugged her leg. This little boy has messy crimson red hair, with icy blue eyes, and olive skin. He looked up at his mom. Her long raven black hair flowing out in the wind, she looked down at him with her emerald green eyes and simply gave a slight smile.

"He'll be home soon Salem I promise." She told the little child.

"As in like now!" A voice cried. Both the mother and the son looked up to see a man standing in the door way. It was Solomon.

"Hey Salem! Hey Starling!" Solomon walked in the door of his wonderful house and was greeted by his son and wife. Salem, his son, hugged his father tight. Starling walked up to her beloved husband and greeted him with a kiss.

"I told you I'd be back, I just had to run some errands is all I had to do." Solomon smiled placing his hand on Salem's head and messing with his hair. Salem smiled as his father did this often.

"And guess what I got a surprise for you!" Solomon kneeled down to meet his son eye to eye.

"Ooooh! Really?!" The six year old cheered happily and quickly shut his eyes before his father could even say so. Starling, Solomon's wife smiled, as she looked down at her husband. Solomon reached behind him and from underneath his Captain's Coat he pulled out a small black bag with grey horizontal stripes on it. He reached into the bag and Salem could hear the confetti paper getting ruffled. Solomon then pulled it out.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Solomon smiled, Salem opened his eyes and the second he laid sight on what his father was holding his eyes got even bigger. He reached out and snatched the present from his father's hands. It was a pair of large white headphones with a single green streak that went along the headphones as well, the ear muffs were large and grey, there was a small little silver antenna on the back of the left side of the headphone. He quickly put them on and then jumped into his fathers arms. Solomon smiled as he embraced his son. Starling kneeled down as well and joined the hug.

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Salem cheered. He then began to play with the headphones and would examine them. Salem could not get over it, it was such an amazing gift.

"I'm going to wear these all the time!" He cheered.

"Starararararara!" Solomon burst into laughter, "Good. Now, have you done your training for today?"

"Yes sir!" Quickly Salem stood and saluted his dad.

"Solomon you know he's only six, why do you have to have him on such a strict training schedule?" Starling shook her head, "Not even you had a schedule like that and you know it."

"Maybe..." Solomon chuckled slightly.

"It's okay Mommy!" Salem assured, "I'm going to be as strong as Daddy one day! I need to be training all day if I'm ever going to catch up to Daddy! He's the Strongest Man in the World!"

"Well...I wouldn't say all that..." Solomon blushed and smiled all cheesy like as he played with his fingers, "But then again I guess I would."

"I wouldn't..." Starling snickered slightly.

"Aaahh why'd you have to go and say that in front of him though?" Solomon dead panned and then sulked in a corner drawing circles in the ground with his finger.

"Daddy are you okay?" Salem asked.

"Don't worry Salem, Daddy will be fine." Starling smiled as she picked up her son and began to walk away, "It's time for you to go to bed anyway."

"Okay Mommy...Night Daddy!" Salem smiled as he waved his father good night. Solomon walked up and went over to his son and gave him a kiss on his forehead and then one to his lovely wife on the check.

* * *

_Later That Night..._

* * *

Solomon had looked to see his wife resting on his chest. He did not want to disturb her sleep so he lightly removed her and placed her back on the bed. He then sat up and placed the covers on her as he sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned for a little bit before he looked out of his window and saw the endless stars in the sky. He had a slight grin from this sight.

"Solomon?" Starling whispered from her slumber.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just haven't been able to sleep really. It's been going on for a while." Solomon sighed. He looked over to her as she turned over in the bed. Solomon smiled at this sight, she was still as beautiful as the first day they met. He simply shook his head with a smile on his face and stood up. He walked over to grab a pair of pants and a blanket. After doing so he took himself out side. He walked out on the field on the side of their house. Since their house was near a cliff side he could look out at the edge of the tall grass field and saw the ocean and witnessed it's never ending beauty. Yet, this wasn't why he came out here. After a moment of basking in the ocean's dark and shining glory he laid the blanket down and laid on top of it.

He placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars above. The blanket of dark blue coating the sky with it's billions, no trillions, of little lights that were so astonishing. Solomon just looked up as he was just in awe of the stars, knowing that each one had it's own story and how there was an infinite number of them out there. The little lights just left him in a dazed state of awe. He loved it.

"Daddy?" A small voice whispered.

"Hmmm?" Solomon looked up to see a sleepy Salem who had his headphones on and was dressed in his yellow pajamas. Solomon just looked at his adorable six year old son and replied to his call:

"Yes Salem?"

"Why are you sleeping outside? Did Mommy kick you out again?" Solomon snickered slightly and replied once more:

"No she didn't I came out here because I couldn't sleep. So I wanted to come and look at the stars." He replied.

"But why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep either." The young crimson red haired boy answered.

"Well then come on..." Salem and went laid down next to his father. Solomon brought his son under his arm and the two just stared up at the stars together. Then from the house Starling saw the two and smiled. She walked over to the duo and laid next to them as well.

"Hey..." She whispered, "Is this where all the cool people sleep?" She asked.

"Sorry, didn't really plan on it...I just haven't been able to sleep..." Solomon told her.

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because...of my dreams."

"Dreams? Are they bad dreams? Like nightmares?"

"Starara...no nothing like that. Not even close..." Solomon smiled as he looked his wife Starling in the eyes and then looked back to their young son Salem as he replied:

"Dreaming of all the things...that he could be." And Solomon's smile grew, but what he didn't notice was that Salem, who had appeared sound asleep, had heard and he gained a little smile upon his young face as well. Solomon turned back to Starling and the two shared a kiss. They both looked up in to the stars and that night. The family of three, slept outside under the stars. Together. And this night, was the night before the execution of Pirate King "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy.


	7. Prologue: Beginnings

**Prologue: Beginnings**

* * *

**Rexnovus Island**

* * *

Rexnovus Island is a large and massive island that can be found in the New World. Some may even say that due to it's size that Alabasta Kingdom pale's in comparison. The island is so huge it is broken up into three different parts. The front part of the whole island is considered the country side. With never ending rolling hills of green, as though that part of the island is just blessed to be in the presence of spring all the time. The country side was beautiful and peaceful where it contained various small villages and houses for those who enjoyed the silence and peacefulness of that part of the island. This part of the island is known as: Luciole Country

The second part of Rexnovus is right in the middle, it's hundreds of miles away from Luciole Country. This part is a rather large area on Rexnovus Island. It is barricaded off by various rings as it continues to go up towards the sky like a palace. The lower rings are for the lower class people of the island that have chosen to live there. The lower ring is truly wide and a lot of people live there happily. Though it is considered lower class it would not appear as so. It has much greenery all around the lower ring and appears that of a normal town would.

Then above the lower ring is the middle ring. The middle ring is for those who happen to slightly more fortunate than those of the lower ring. The people in the middle ring are of middle economic class. The way the middle class appears is some what similar to the lower class, the exception being the buildings are much taller and more fascinating to look at. They are more well designed and well put together as compared to those of the lower class who had to help construct their houses instead of having people build it for them. In the middle ring there are more well paying jobs, and fewer people live here than they do in the middle ring. This

The finally the upper ring is the most extravagant part of it all. The upper ring is considered paradise amongst those who live there and of the lower class people who live in the middle and lower rings. The upper ring is astonishing with fabulous greenery along with many buildings that all appear as palaces. These are were the richest people live, or if not more so the people that are considered the royals of the island. Though they might be considered rulers of the island, they only have control over what happens in the upper ring of the district and they contain no power over the middle or lower ring, thus making sure that each different ring has control over what they do as their own. Though there are times where all rings come together for festivities or to help another in any situation. Though all three rings separate people by their wealth class, anybody can upgrade to another ring. They all act as they are of the same level of status and know that to make it all work they must treat each other the same. Even if the rings do keep them separate. This whole part of Rexnovus Island is called: Kalaus Kingdom.

Then finally behind both of Luciole Country and Kalaus Kingdom there is a large canyon of water known as Amplitudo Oceanus. This canyon runs 280 miles long, 20 miles wide, and it's depth is that of 3, 000 feet. That whole part of the island was land, up until a massive storm of the ocean had been born and thus drowned that whole part of the island. Making it hard to reach the last part of the island which is considered forbidden. The last part of the island is completely ruined and left dead. The earth is left scorched and black, destructive caters everywhere. There are even small volcanos in craters as well. That whole part of the island was left ravaged by a destructive battle that was waged between two powerful brothers who both founded Rexnovus Island and it's treasures' The two had battled to decided who would claim the island, and in their path left that part of the island destroyed and both are said to have died in Rexnovus history. This part of the island is considered forbidden and is called: Champ de Batallie.

And Champ de Batallie, is exactly where the Three out of Four Yonkou had arrived on. "War Hammer" Clay Gavins, "The Underworlds King" Tai Grimm, and "Quick Flash" Austin Remington had appeared. Yet, they were not alone. Upon that island with them the Revolutionary Leader "The Leviathan" Ryoma had made his presence known amongst the powerful trio.

"So...only three show up for this revolutionary day huh?" Ryoma asked.

"Hmph, "The Leviathan" is here as well?" Clay smirked wickedly, "Who else is gonna show up! The more the merrier I say!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I joined as well correct?" As Damian Cromartaye of the Gorosei had arrived as well.

"A Gorosei member here too?" Tai raised an eyebrow, "Now we're really starting to look into some trouble here if they're showing up."

"Well not really just him, since the other Shichibukai are killing off the rest of the Gorosei." Then "The Volcano" Maximus Pollard had arrived ready to fight.

"You damned Shichibukai! You should be bowing down to us Gorosei! We brought you guys in and you dare challenge us as such?! You idiotic fools! I'll kill you here along with the rest of you here!"

"Including me?" Suddenly a large hooded man had appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" Clay asked.

"Hmph, you fools. You don't know who I am. You're all unaware of my power. I am a Tyrant! The number one Tyrant! I am the Leader of the Tyrant Ten!" He announced, "Though...then again you guys might also know me simply as...Destroyer." The Head Tyrant informed.

"Destroyer? Wait! You're the man that goes around destroying islands for fun! You're the one that the Fourth Yonkou took on in battle and actually tied?!" Ryoma quickly shouted recalling the name "Destroyer".

"Exactly!"

"HA! That was you! I applaud you, but now..." Clay snarled, "I'm tired of all these introductions! Let's get straight to the slaughter!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

**Luciole Country; Rexnovus Island**

* * *

"Must...find...Daddy..." Salem thought as he was gunning it across the Grande Oceanus, he was already more than half way across, with his Waver that had four Jet Dials on it instead of a single Breath Dial. He could not get the treacherous, revolting, and stomach turning scene out of his head. And because of that he only cried even more.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_Little Salem was out and about in the fields of Luciole with his headphones on. He had a large smile on his face. He had went down to the beach of Luciole Country and on his way back he saw something rather odd that caught his attention quickly. He looked up to see a large flying flaming rock go flying through the sky. The large flaming rock left a trail of black smoke as it eventually crashed right into Kalaus Kingdom's Upper Ring. Then watching that happened Salem also looked to see smoke coming from Kalaus Kingdom, along with various cries and such._

_"W-what's going on..." Salem began to worry as his home island was now being attacked. He looked over to his house and ran straight for it._

_"MOMMY!" He cried loudly and screamed. The little six year old red haired child exploded into his house and there he saw his mother. On the ground, bloodied and beaten. On the ground, barely breathing. His eyes widened at this sight and suddenly lost all air in his lungs._

_"S-Salem..." She weakly looked over to her child and had a small smile on her face, "I-I love you...with all my heart." She muttered._

_"MOMMMY!" Salem cried out at the top of his lungs as he ran over to his mom and hugged her tightly and held his head close to her heart._

_"NO MOMMY! PLEASE! MOMMY NO PLEASE KEEP BREATHING! MOMMY PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Starling raised her hand and brushed her son's hair back as she began to cry. She looked into his eyes as nothing but tears poured from his face. She listened to her heart beat as it continued to get weaker and weaker. There was an excruciating pain in Salem's chest. His stomach had turned, his heart had burned and seemed to have been wrenched inside out._

_"MOMMMY!"_

_"S-Salem..." She muttered once more, "I love you...with all my heart." And with that Starling, Salem's mother, had let her breath escape her and she was no longer apart of this world. Salem looked up as his mother had a small smile on her dead face. Salem looked at his hands and saw her blood on his hands. He then looked around instantly and saw various marks that showed battle all over the room. He searched around to see who had his mother engaged in battle, and from across the room he saw a man who was missing both arms and a leg. His mother had done that, but apparently the man she had battled had done enough to her in return._

_"MOMMMY!" He screamed once more at the top of his lungs. In that instant a shockwave surged through out all of Luciole Country. Salem stood up and continued to cry insanely, he could not believe his mother was gone. He couldn't handle it, his brain was all over the place. What he needed to do was find his father. Though broken Salem could not bare to see his mother dead on the floor and the young child ran out of his house and jumped straight onto the Waver his parents had built. He had been driving it for six years, and instead of using a Breath Dial this Waver had a Jet Dial. It had at least four Jet Dials on it. Salem started the Waver and looked at the bag on the inside which had various Jet Dials, which his father had obtained on a trip to Skypiea where he stayed there for at least a year and a half when Salem was younger._

_"Mommy! I'll find Daddy and he'll know what to do!" With that thought in his head, in hopes of that his father Solomon would know how to bring back Salem's mother he took off. He didn't know where his father was, but he had a feeling of where he might be._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"I will...find Daddy..." He whipped some of his tears with one hand as he came closer to Champ de Batallie. Salem did not know why, but he had a strong feeling burning his chest that his dad would be on the frontlines of whatever was going on at Champ de Batallie. Then, before he even knew it, he was already across the Grand Oceanus of the island and now on Champ de Batallie. This did not stop him, he continued to gun it on, unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

**Marineford**

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh...huh..." Lazarus held his left arm and walked with a limp as his right leg was severely burned and damaged from battle. He looked around irritated with blood dripping into his eyes, his bones feeling broken and shattered. He growled looking down at the dead bodies of all the Shichibukai, the Gorosei members, and the Revolutionaries. The Tyrant Ten members that were there, had suddenly disappeared satisfied with the destruction. When they left Lazarus was unconscious and thought to be dead, so with that preconceived notion in their mind they had decided they no longer needed to be there. All of Marineford had been destroyed and broken down, for those on the island. The majority had died getting caught up in the battle or if by some miracle escaped the apocalyptic battle. Once again, IF by some miracle.

"All of you were starting to be a pain in the neck!" He growled, then took a deep breath and let it go slowly, "Whatever I guess..." Then it hit him, "Wait I'm the last one standing? Well...guess that's what happens when I lose control. I should probably head over to Rexnovus to check in with Maximus. He's probably waiting for some news or some back up." With that Lazarus was consumed by a black cloud and disappeared.

* * *

**Champ de Batallie; Rexnovus Island**

* * *

"Huh...huh...so you guys are all pretty strong. That makes me smile!" Clay roared as he was breathing hard. Along with the others on the island. They all formed a circle and simply looked at each other and at the carnage they had left behind.

"So...seems the rumors about you are true huh?" Ryoma looked over to the Head Tyrant.

"You got that right, and the same goes for the rest of you. You are all strong, but none of you are strong enough to defeat me and the rest of my Tyrants!" The Head Tyrant told them.

"Are the others as strong as you?" Tai asked.

"I'm the strongest, but there is another who can potentially take my spot if I were to die right here and now."

"And that would be me..." Then emerging from the flames on the battlefield Solomon had walked through and appeared before the group of monsters.

"Solomon! You have arrived! Perfect timing! Gentlemen this game is about over thanks to this man right here! Two powerful Tyrants are more than enough to kill you all!" The Head Tyrant boasted.

"Crap...another one? If he's really as strong as this guy makes him out to be we might be in trouble." Ryoma thought, "With two of them here they're on the same side while the rest of us are killing each other they'll work together perfectly!"

"Are you ready Solomon! Lets go to war!"

"No!" Solomon snapped.

"Hmm?" Everyone snapped their heads up and looked at the red haired Tyrant.

"Sorry...but I'm not a Tyrant anymore! I never was no have I ever been!"

"What are you saying?" The Head Tyrant hissed.

"I'm the creator of the group known as The Three Kings! I am here to stop this war of monsters! This war of devils and demons!" Solomon roared.

* * *

"Daddy!" Salem was hiding behind a small boulder as he saw his father facing the group of monsters. He just watched, with tearful eyes he watched.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Damian asked.

"Don't you understand?! You guys are tearing this whole world apart!" Solomon waved his arms out, "Look at your crews! Your Marines! Your Revolutionaries! Everybody is putting their lives on the line for people like you?! I don't understand it?! You are all destroying this world! We cannot live in a world with a corrupt Government that tears down anything that stands against it! You want to represent Justice?! Then be a symbol of peace!" Solomon ranted.

"You're a Yonkou?! You're dream is to find One Piece or be the Pirate King?! Why must you go and destroy islands and do it so with such wicked intent! Why must you own everything?! I do not understand! All of you need to stop and come together to bring a better a more peaceful world that we can all live in! Stop the hate! Stop the fighting! Stop this war! You can still save the lives of your people! All your people!"

"There is enough in the world for all of our needs and dreams, but not for everyone's greed! More than any other time in history, mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. But we can fix that! We don't have to be left hopeless and we don't have to drive ourselves into extinction! Together as one we can bring forth a new hope! A new world! A perfect world!"

Everyone had stopped and listened to Solomon's words. They listened and took it in.

* * *

"Whoa..." Was all Lazarus could mutter as he heard and watched from a distance while the battle on Champ de Batallie continued forth between the subordinates of the men below. He also took witness to Salem who was hiding behind the small boulder.

_"What's that boy doing there?"_ He pondered.

* * *

"Hmph...go ahead and tell us how you really feel!" Clay mocked, "I want to rule this world! There's no need, nor room, for this "perfect world" you want! There's only one perfect world and that's "War Hammer" Clay Gavins world!" He roared, "So for all I care you can go ahead and die!"

"Solomon..." The Head Tyrant shook his head, "I'm going to dispose of you now! You dare betray me! You shall suffer death here and now!"

"There's no need to look for something that does not exist." Ryoma shook his head.

"A world where the justice of the World Government is in question because we would be allied with the lawless pirates is unheard of and wrong! You are foolish and idiotic for thinking something like that can happen!" Damian stated.

"Well...since none of you seem to agree..." Solomon stuck both of his arms out, "Then you shall hear...The Songs of Solomon!" He roared as light blue star dust began to form around him.

"Songs of Solomon! I don't think so!" The Head Tyrant rushed his formed Second-in-Command. He was followed by the rest of the group as they quickly disposed of him by all attacking with their signature and possibly most deadly attacks.

* * *

"DADDY!" Salem shouted from the side as he witnessed three Yonkou, a Shichibukai, a Gorosei, a Revolutionary, and a Tyrant kill his father with no remorse and no sorrow.

* * *

"What did that kid say?!" Lazarus's eyes widened upon hearing Salem shout that.

* * *

"Now that we're done here..." Clay looked back at the others, "All of you will kneel before me!" Then the monsters went back to war. Yet to Salem everything had fell silent. He rushed to his fathers aide quickly.

"DADDY!" He screamed as he slid on his knees and aided his father. He held him tightly and cried. Salem just cried. Tears flew from his face, he was in agonizing pain. This pain in his chest was even more intense now knowing that his father and mother were leaving him. He had just felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. There was a burning in his stomach that made him feel as though his body was going to explode, he could not help it.

"S-Salem..." Solomon smiled weakly as he began to cry as well, "I-I'm sorry...I wanted to bring peace to a world for you and your mother."

"DADDY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! MOMMY'S DEAD SO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Salem cried. Solomon heard his son's words and even more tears ran from the elder man's face. Solomon just looked at his son and placed his hand on his cheek. He wiped away the tears from his sons face and fought back his own, the love of his life was dead and now he was leaving his son. Knowing this killed Solomon, the pain from knowing these two things hurt more than the beat down of attacks he had just been put through.

"S-Salem...I love you with all of my heart..." Solomon smiled, "I love you son..." Solomon continued to weep along with his son.

"DADDY!" Salem cried as he placed his head on his fathers chest. He heard his heart slowly come to a stop and then once again as the realization kicked in Salem let out another cry: "MOMMY! DADDY! WHY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. With that a powerful shockwave was released and heard through out all of Rexnovus Island. Some of the subordinates fighting had fainted due to this. It was like an immense wave of gravity had just crashed down on everybody on the battlefield. The stronger were able to withstand it. While the monsters that had killed Salem's father ignored it.

* * *

"Whoa..." Lazarus just saw what had happened to the kid's father, and with what the kid had just done. It was that moment he knew he had to save the kid. In that instant he vanished and appeared besideds the crying Salem.

* * *

"Kid I have to get you out of here..." Lazarus grabbed Salem, but he continued to hang onto his father's dead smiling body.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The little six year old child begged and cried, but Lazarus knew he couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry kid..." Lazarus even shed a tear as well, "But we have to go." The two were swallowed up in a bubble of darkness and left that island. The battle on Rexnovus Island continued. It eventually destroyed the whole island, and very little survived. After that war, the whole world had changed. All it took was the execution of the Second Pirate King to set something like this off. The war waged on for who knows how long, but afterwards. The whole world was changed and nothing would ever be the same. Absolutely Nothing. From then on this war would have many names such as : The Battle of Gods, The War of Monsters and Demons, and finally The War of Change.


	8. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh...it's done..." One man looked down at the carnage that had been done. The battle that he had just fought was one of epic proportions that would forever change the world. He struggled to stand tall as his body was bloodied and beaten down His whole body was numb from pain, he could not believe so much damage had been done to him of all people. The island where the battle had taken place was starting to be no more. The land was starting to separate, while the midland would collapse down into the depths of the ocean. He looked around out of his bloodied eye witnessing the fall of the island.

"The Tyrant Ten..." He looked at the burning sky. The sky was consumed by flames with clouds of ash dancing across the flamed sky as well. The sun tried to break through, but all hope was lost. There was no other light than the fire that had consumed the world. The man continued to look up at the sky and simply muttered:

"Have prevailed." With that he seemed to have slowly faded away in the smoke until he was no more.

"N-n-no..." A man who was thought to be dead looks up and saw blood every where. His body was numb he was surprised he could even lift his head or even open his eyes. He knew it was going to take everything he had to stand up if he was in this much pain just to lift his head. But, he had nothing left. At least that's what it felt like. He rolled over on his back and quickly gasped for air, and coughed up blood. He looked at the bodies and knew what had happened.

"All of the Yonkou here...are dead...that cursed Shichibukai is dead...but are the rest of them dead also?" Which led to Damian leading to think another thing, "A-are all the Gorosei dead?"

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Salem cried, tears poured out of his eyes. He just sat there and cried. Lazarus, beaten and weakened, sat on a rock across from the small child and just saw him cry his eyes out. Lazarus could only watch and listen. He thought about what the boy had just witnessed. The death of his father, killed by many men. Like nothing. Powerless, Lazarus remembers having to feel like that once. He stood up and walked over to the mourning child as he squatted down and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. Salem just continued to cry.

"Huh..." Lazarus looked down and in his head he knew what was wrong. He no longer wanted to be a Shichibukai if it meant causing sadness upon the innocent like this. That's not what he signed up for. Lazarus just wanted to feel as though he was part of something bigger more important, but now looking at the damage that had been done and knowing that he was part of it; even if not directly with the death of this kids father. He knew, he would always know. Salem was left in a state of depression for two months. Lazarus would find them food on the island they were on and keep them fed. He would have to force feed Salem from time to time to make sure he didn't starve. Then on the third month he finally spoke to his savior.

"W-who are you?" Salem asked.

"Me..." Lazarus sighed, "My name is Lazarus Sewell...I'm a...I was a Shichibukai..."

"Chikibooty...you were one of the pirates that worked for the Government?" Salem asked.

"Shichibukai, but yeah, how'd you know?"

"My daddy told me all about them."

"Oh..."

"Those guys...who killed my daddy..." Salem muttered, "Where they all Shichibukai?"

"Uhhh..." Lazarus was hesitant to answer, but knowing what the kid had gone through was left with no choice but honesty.

"Not all of them...one of them was...as far as I'm concerned I'm the last living Shichibukai from the war, but I'm not a Shichibukai anymore."

"Who else...who else was in that war? Who else killed my father?" Salem asked with hate in his eyes.

"Three of them were powerful Yonkou...three out of four of the strongest pirates in the world that were the closest to being the next Pirate King...then there was a Gorosei member. Gorosei members are basically the rulers of the World Government. Whatever they say goes in the name of the Government. Then...there was a fellow Shichibukai member with whom I followed and obeyed his orders...but that's not all. The leader of the Revolutionaries were there, which is the guy who lead a large army of rebel soldiers against the World Government...and then finally. A new powerful group known as The Tyrant Ten. Apparently they were the only ones that were able to escape." Lazarus explained looking at Salem.

Salem looked up at Lazarus as he took in every single word. The young child's eyes quickly grew into murderous intent that even Lazarus was worried.

"I _hate_ them..." He muttered, "All of them..." Salem stood up, "My daddy wanted peace and they all killed him..." Salem tightened his small fist in anger, "But I'll make sure my daddy's dreams come true. I promise..." Salem looked up at the sky, "I'll become King of the World and bring peace to it in the name of my father!"

Lazarus looked at Salem and hung his head. Technically this kid wasn't his responsibility. Especially now that the kid new that he was part of a group that killed his father. But Salem looked at Lazarus.

"Mr. Lazarus Shichibooty sir..." Salem asked wiping his tears from his face and putting on a brave face.

"Yes..."

"I don't care if you are a Shikibukai...you saved me...and I know my daddy would thank you for saving me and would tell me to be kind tol, but I have to ask you to make me a pinky promise..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you train me...train me...train me to be strong enough to beat up all the guys who killed my mommy and daddy!" Salem shouted fighting back more tears. Another tear came to Lazarus's eye as he held out his shaky hand with his pinky extended.

"I pinky promise..." The pinky promise ritual proceeded and then Lazarus embraced the child and said, "But for right now...you can still let it all go...whatever you got left...tears and sadness...you can let it all go and then well start when you're ready." With that Salem exploded once more into a sensation of sadness and waterfalls of tears.

* * *

**Marineford**

* * *

"This is what's left huh..." Damian looked around at the destroyed and shattered Marineford. He hung his head seeing all the dead bodies. He walked over on the land that was left and dropped to his knees. He drove his fist right into the ground and roared:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "We weren't..._I_ wasn't strong enough..." he muttered, "Am I the last of the World Government...if I am. I will rebuild it in my vision! My views! My ordeals! It will be even stronger than before...a new Government...I'll call it...the Nu Government." Damian stood up enraged, "I'm going to make it unstoppable. No Shichibukai needed, no need for other Gorosei members...I'll be the only head. Like a monarchy. I'll be the head of the Nu Government. It's time...time to rebuild."

* * *

**Oc Forum**

* * *

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Occupation/Affiliation: Nu Government, Pirates, Revolutionaries, Bounty Hunter, N/A(as in over all neutral).**

***Note: In the Nu Government, 3 Admiral Positions, Vice-Admirals, Commadores**

**Devil Fruit: OPTIONAL**

**Weapons: OPTIONAL**

**Goal/Dream: OPTIONAL**

***Note: The more detailed your character the better please. Let us all avoid one sentence personality and appearance descriptions. (Appearance Ex. My person has black hair. Yellow eyes. Peach skin. Wears a white shirt. Blue shorts. And carries a dagger at all times.) (Personality Ex. My person is cool. Calm. Does not get mad easily.) Honestly people that gives me little nothing to work with, so avoiding stuff like that would be very helpful.**

**:) Thanks for understanding, hope you enjoy the story.**


End file.
